The Daughter of the Light
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Yes. I am totally a child of the 1980's and 1990's. I used to watch this show after school every day. It was so awesome to see it again not so long ago. As for the story. As per normal I am playing with the canon to fit my own story. Enjoy!
1. Prologue  The Dark Celt

Chapter 1 – Prologue – The Dark Celt –

The magus looked up at the hills behind their position and the tall dark haired woman standing on an outcropping. Her body was covered in blue tattoos and she wore a Torque about her neck. She leaned on a sword as she met his gaze. In her other hand was a long bow with a notched arrow. She dipped her head revealing her hair was all bound with cord in braids about her head to prevent it from fouling her vision.

He smiled. Winter had come.

Winter was known as the "Dark Maiden of the Woods" and her archery skills were legendary. Only the magus Merlin knew why. She was not human. She was a Dark Elf or Changeling he had summoned many years ago and now she was his ally.

She stood tall for a woman and thin. Her leggings under her skirt was made of thick leather to protect her legs. She looked like one of the mythical Amazons and he was very sure that was intentional to cause fear. Her upper body was covered by a top that was leather cording that was very tight and revealing of her upper body which would prove a distraction in her favor, he mused. Much of her visible skin was covered with blue paintings and designs. He knew that some of the colorations were from her own natural formed skin that was tattooed as well. It was how she always went to battle. She was younger looking than any other there, but was older by centuries. Only he, Merlin, had seen her true form, a dark elf of the woods, a being of legend, now his friend and personal protector.

Winter gazed as the first rush came toward her. Deftly she lifted her bow and drew back her arrow. It slammed though the eye of the first man dropping him instantly. She hit three more before the group was close enough that she could fight. Smiling she cut into the first two.

Merlin nodded.

##

By nightfall the field was the Celts. The Romans, these small formation fighters. Winter had gone back to the woods. Only Merlin knew where to find her.

He walked into a clearing and then closed his eyes. "I know you are near fair one."

"Yes."

Winter stepped from the trees. He opened his eyes and saw she was in her natural form. She was a head larger than he and wore armor that seemed to add to her beauty rather than be practical for a battle. Her skin was a color similar to lavender and her thick dark hair fell to her waist. About the body enhancing armor were her tattoos of old signs. Her upper arm sported a bandage with a crimson stain. So she could be injured.

"Allow me to tend that."

She looked at her arm. "It is nothing."

"It is the least I can do."

She considered and then nodded. She dropped onto a rock and allowed him to attend the wound. He used his herbs and bound it. She looked down. "Gently done, my friend. My thanks."

"A pleasure my lady."

##

It had been nearly a thousand years since Winter had fought Caesar's Romans. Though her friend Boudicca had suffered horribly at the hands of the Romans and Aurora had sought and found her revenge by killing several Roman families who lived on the frontier of Roman.

The Dark Lady of the Woods was often just a shadow and a trick of the light. She had gone from being real, to myth, to legend, only coming when summoned by one with power enough to offer her what she wished.

She knelt in the trees looking out at the sea side castle of Wyvern. In her true form it was hard to distinguish her from the shadows, unless she wished to be seen. This castle of Scotland as the people were now called, no longer Picts, was being attacked by the Vikings. She watched. All the magus of the castle had to do was offer her what she wished and summon her and she would defeat these invaders.

She watched as the sun went down and above her Gargoyles woke.

She smiled inwardly. Perhaps this was the reason why she had not been summoned. Though stone by day, the gargoyles on this old ground had been there for generations and were fearsome warriors by night.

Superstitions and the sword ruled this age. This was the age of fear and doubt. She well knew the pact between man and gargoyle at this castle. She was, however, drawn to the fight as she always was being the warrior she was.

She knelt in the underbrush watching as the sun set and the Gargoyles came to life after a day of sleep. The leader who slept on the highest tower with the others about him was truly enormous in wingspan and stature. She had heard a rumor from the locals when she had traveled under the guise of Winter, her human form, that this was the only named gargoyle. He was a giant and had a warrior's grace as he repelled the invaders.

Her elven ears caught something behind her. A breath. She moved slowly and drew her bow and notched an arrow swiftly and silently. She turned swiftly and froze seeing who was with her.

"You really do like humans, don't you sister." Came silky voice from the figure. He stepped forward. He was shorter than her by a head and shoulders and lacked her dark coloring.

She turned back. "What are you doing here, young one?" She asked.

"Oberon sent me, dear sister."

"Oh? Why does he want me?"

"He would not say, but he knew I knew how to find you since you are often…reclusive."

She laughed and drew herself up to her full height. The sound was lyric and happy and any who heard it would have thought there were laughing fairies in the night. Truth be told there were since she was exactly that.

He floated before her. His name was Puck, a trickster and servant to Oberon. She was nearly a thousand years older than he was, though they were both immortal children of Oberon. She the elder, was a warrior, and he the younger, a trickster and jester to the lord of Avalon.

She brushed off her knee and looked at her brother. "Well Puck. It would seem you always can find me."

"I am your brother, Pern."

"Yes, I love you too."

"Come." He said opening a portal.

She sighed. "Very well."

As she stepped through the portal and it closed behind her, she had no idea the chaos and destruction that would be wrought and that she, perhaps, could have prevented.


	2. Oberon's Wishes

Chapter 2 – Oberon's Wishes

Pern stepped from the portal and looked at the great walls of the castle of Avalon. Her soft boot left barely a footprint in the soft earth. She walked with her brother into the courtyard and into the inner keep.

Puck smiled. He was proud of his sister. She was beautiful with her red hair, beautiful sea green eyes, and delicate features. Impulsively he pulled her into a hug. "Mom and dad would have been proud." He told her rubbing her back softly.

"You seem to be deep in thought."

Puck smiled. Ah, his sister's gifts were astounding. He was about to speak when a new voice entered the conversation.

"I hope I am not intruding."

Both turned and then bowed to Oberon, lord of the island known as Avalon.

"No, my lord." Puck answered.

"Pern, my dear, would you walk with me."

She looked to her brother who nodded a little and then she turned to walk beside the king. The king took her hand as they walked down the path. "You know you are becoming a beauty." He said. He paused and smiled at her before lifting a bracelet to her wrist. "We are finding our time alone has been weighing heavy on our mind." He took a breath. "With Titania away, we have become lonesome. We wish to court another." He took her hand in his. "We wish to court you."

"Court me, my lord?" She was stunned. "I am not sure I am suited to me your wife." It was true enough. She never though she would be any man's bride. She was too much of a warrior and most did not have the mettle to temper her.

He looked at her. "Would you do me the honor or becoming my queen."

Pern was speechless, but nodded mutely. It was a high honor.

##

Pern was dressing for the night. Oberon had called for a celebration of his new love. Puck stole into her room. "Pern." He whispered. "Come there is very little time."

"But, my lord said I was to be ready at sunset." She said pulling the dress over her body. It was as revealing as her armor and tailored to her body. Puck had to admit he had never seen his sister look more feminine and enchanting.

"Pern, listen to me." Puck said taking a hold of her arms. "He only wants you because he cannot have Titania and he wants to control you." He took a breath. "You are not one to be dominated. Your power is great and you could be a force to reckon with, but not if you are his bride. Under the laws you would complete submit to him."

"You are not making sense."

"He wants you because you were born to be the one who could stand up to him. As his wife you would never do that." He took her hand. "Come. I will not allow my sister to become the object of Oberon, or any man."

A knock came to the door and Oberon stood there. "Are you ready my dear to be mine for all time?"

"I am afraid." She said.

He smiled and stepped forward. "Leave us, Puck."

"No."

"What? You would defy me?"

"I will not leave my sister with you. The Queen warned me of what you would try."

"She is not here." He hissed and stepped to the girl and pulled her to him. He then shot a blast of energy at Puck. "I said leave. I will have the ceremony after I have had my rights."

"No!" Puck cried as Oberon kissed the girl.

She cried out and clawed as she shoved him backwards. When that failed she touched Oberon's face to push him away. He shot backwards and she gasped.

"That, my little harlot, you will pay for."

She looked at her hands, but her brother reacted and grabbed her arm. He pulled her alone making sure she was there. She was weeping suddenly unsure of everything.

Quickly he led her outside and through the forest. She gasped as an icy rain began to fall. Puck pulled her through a portal he made to the mortal realm. Once there she looked about. "But Puck. You will face exile."

"Better than serving a monster and my sister as his queen he would force himself upon and keep under his finger. You will be free here." He looked about, "but I will have to disguise you as the queen, and myself have done."

"You have lived here. Is that why I have hardly seen you of late."

"Aye." He waved his hand drawing out a small trinket. "Des Lagrate Nor Tempe Intervalia."

Fire was about them and then they were on a street. She blinked. "Where are we?"

"When sister. The question is when." He smiled. "I stole the two halves of the phoenix gate for just this purpose. It will be very hard for Oberon to find you indeed. We are 1000 years in the future."

She gasped. He pulled her aside. "Let me make sure he does not find you."

She nodded. "Very well. Do what you must." She looked at the trees.

Puck nodded. "Child of the fey, do doth Puck say. You are a child newly born without the scorn. Into your deepest mind that is where we will find, the memories of ages past let it happen fast!"

The girl suddenly shrank in her dress and then cried out. She was squalling in her dress. Puck pulled out a perfect red haired human child who was whimpering in confusion. "There, there sister. You will be human now, until we meet again."

He snapped his fingers and walked to a door. He smiled and bent and kissed her cheek. "I love you. You must live for all of us."

He rang the doorbell and ran to the side of the house. The soft rain was beginning to fall and the door opened.

"Oh my God, Charles! Our prayers have been answered." A young woman said as she lifted the baby in her arms. A man joined her.

The baby was nothing like Pern or her human form, Winter. This child, Puck had created was light skinned with strawberry blonde hair.

Puck smiled. She was safe and as a human Oberon would never find her.

He went back to return the two pieces of the gate to their separate owners before they were noticed stolen.

##

Oberon was in a rage and growled. He had watched Puck take his sister with the Phoenix Gate. Pern could be at any time and he likely would have hidden her. Clever. It was just as well the trickster was out of his sight.

He then growled calling the Weird Sisters to him. "You three shall guard this place." He looked at the others nearby. "The rest of you must leave, now!"

"Leave?" Some of them gasped, "But…"

"Do not question our authority. Leave now. No one shall return until Titania or Pern is my lawful queen."


End file.
